Don't you wish you were us?
by Lillyflower01
Summary: One-shots about your OCs. just write down your OC in the reviews and I will write a one-shot about them and the HTTYD crew. More information inside.
1. Chapter 1

**READ DESCRIPTION! PLZ! :)**

**So, I was thinking, any fan of HTTYD would absolutely LOVE meeting the characters, as I know I would. So, i know people do one-shots about the characters, so i thought, why not do one about OCs?**

**So, here's how it works, You write down your OCs name and how she/he looks in the reviews along with some extra stuff. Back ground information is always important. Also say if you want to have a 'love story' with a character. I will also do love triangles and song fics. But, they wont have the lyrics to the song because I don't think you're supposed to do that. Anyways, review if you want your character to be in a one-shot. And the more the better!**

**Also, if you're a doctor who fan, please say so in the review because I really want to use the weeping angels in a one-shot. but if you do, You will also have to review another character, preferably a guy who would be like you boyfriend, or whatever, but a girl is fine too. It could work if it was just the best friend.**

**Now, plz enjoy. (you didn't think i was going to do one-shots about OCs and leave out my own OC did you? lolz) ;)**

* * *

Lilly wandered through the board-walk, very bored. Her sister was running excitedly from game to game. But nothing seemed to interest Lilly.

Lilly had white hair that just brushed her shoulders and covered her right eye, which were bright blue.

"Excuse me miss."

Lilly turned to see an old lady with thin gray hair and skin that was pulled tight over her bones. She had calculating gray eyes and when she smiled Lilly could see she had no teeth. The lady's skin looked pale and cold, even though it was a warm California, summer day. Her whole look was kind of freaking Lilly out.

"Um, yes?" she wondered

"Would you like to try the first ever time-machine?" asked the lady "only three dollars."

Lilly inwardly rolled her eyes. Like she could actually time-travel. But she figured she had nothing better to do, so she fished out three dollars and followed the lady to a small truck. The lady patted an old leathery chair that's leather was peeling away and smelled like it had been left out in the rain for too long. Lilly cautiously sat in the chair and was just starting to think this was probably a bad idea when there was an explosion of pain in her forehead and Lilly cried out in pain.

"Don't worry." soothed the lady, though there was no sympathy in her voice "It will be over soon."

Lilly felt as if she was being ripped in half and her vision went bleary. It was not a great feeling. She had just decided that she was going to call the police on this lady for torture when she was suddenly thrown out of the chair. She landed with a _thunk_ on a dusty floor. She looked up, very confused. Where was she? Her eyes landed on six teenagers. Oh good, she wasn't alone.

"Uh, where am I?" She wondered, pushing herself up

"You're on Berk." stated a boy who looked like he couldn't stop eating.

"And where is that?!" she cried.

"An island." stated a blond boy.

"In the middle of no-where." stated a girl who looked like she could be his brother.

"Oh, very helpful." Lilly stated sarcastically.

"Just ignore them." stated another blond girl "How did you get here?"

"Well." Lilly stated, "I was at a board-walk and this lady asked me if i wanted to use her 'time-machine'. i had nothing better to do, so I was like '_oh, sure, why not?_' and then I ended up here!"

"What?" wondered a rather large, dark haired guy.

"what year is it?"

The girl told her the year and Lilly's stomach dropped.

"_Oh my god!"_ She screeched "The time machine worked! _It worked! __**I'm stuck billions of years in the**_** past!** _It worked_!"

"You're from the future?" Wondered the girl.

Lilly nodded.

"Oh,Well, I'm Astrid. That's Hiccup, Snotlout, Fishleggs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut."

"Um, I'm Lilly. I feel so out of place, I'm the only one without a strange name. Except for you, Astrid."

Astrid shrugged and Lilly suddenly realized that it was really cold out.

"Uh, does anyone have a jacket?" She wondered.

"I DO!" Yelled Snotlout, making them all jump.

"Uh, no, that's okay." Stated Astrid "She can borrow some of my clothes. Let's go."

She directed Lilly towards her house where she let her borrow some warmer clothes.

"Thanks Astrid." Smiled Lilly.

"You're welcome." She smiled "I hope that outfit is okay with you."

"Oh, it's fine." Smiled Lilly "I look very sexy in it."

"Um, okay." stated Astrid.

Lilly followed her new viking friends around for the day, and met some other people. Though, she had to admit, most of them scared her. Especially after learning about how bloodthirsty and evil vikings were in history class. Though, they didn't seem that bad. She supposed that billions of years must've twisted them a little bit.

* * *

It had been about a week since the weird time-travel incident and Lilly was a little homesick, though she had to admit, she was having fun.

There had been an interesting point when the teens had tried to teach her how to fight. She was very confused on how to use the axe. But when Snotlout had come running at her, she simply side-stepped and he rammed into the wall. the twins ran at her and she panicked and swung the axe randomly, until it flew out of her grasp and flew into the wall, almost killing Hiccup. Yes, that was very interesting.

The teens had also become very interested in her phone. It was lucky she had an solar charger.

She had also almost had a heart attack when she met the dragons. But once she got over the shock she couldn't think of anything more amazing.

Now she was riding Toothless, with Hiccup, as the sun was setting, and she couldn't help but think that it was romantic. Even though hat kind of freaked her out.

Because technically, Hiccup was like a billion years older than her. He was like some guy in her very boring history book. She had never been one for romance either, but she found herself leaning her head on his shoulder, and her heart was pounding, which kind of made her mad. She didn't want to 'fall' for any of these guys. If she left she'd never see them again, and she had to leave.

So, she made it her mission to distance herself from Hiccup. But that didn't help at all. It was sending him the wrong message and she was getting anxious to talk to him. But, if she didn't talk to him, eventually her crush would go away. Hopefully.

* * *

"Guys!"

The teens all spun around as Astrid ran into the academy.

"I think I figured out how to get Lilly back home!"

"You did!" cried Lilly "Thank you! Thank you! thank you!"

But inside she was feeling crushed. She wasn't going to see Hiccup ever again if she left.

'_and the other_ _teens_' she reminded herself

_'But mostly_ _Hiccup' _said a voice in the back of her head

"Lilly," wondered Fishleggs "Are you okay?"

"What?" Lilly realized she had been making a sour face "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

Fishleggs nodded.

"How do we get her home?" Asked Hiccup

'_aw,' _thought lilly '_Despite everything, he still cares.'_

_'unless he wants you gone.' _stated her reasonable side

Lilly shook away her thoughts away and looked at Astrid, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah," Astrid stated "That's the problem. It's on outcast island."

the teens all groaned in union.

"Is that bad?" Wondered Lilly "That's bad, isn't it?"

"It's terrible." stated Snotlout "they're our worst enemies!"

"Plus," added Fishleggs "They're really mean!"

Lilly patted his shoulder, comfortingly.

"We have to try." Stated Hiccup "She can't stay here."

"Yeah," stated Astrid "She's not from this time era."

The teens nodded in agreement and they all climbed on their dragons.

"Need a lift?"

Lilly looked at Hiccup, unsure whether to decline or accept.

'_you're never going to see him again' _she reminded herself

She shrugged and took his hand, pulling herself onto Toothless.

"How do you know that Lilly can get home from outcast island?" wondered Snotlout

"I heard there's a wizard there." Stated Astrid "If that's real, then he can get her home."

"A wizard?!" cried Lilly "Like Harry Potter!?"

"Who?" Wondered Ruffnut

"No-one." Lilly called back, trying to bite down her anger

She hated when people didn't know who Harry Potter was. She had to remind herself that he hadn't been invented yet.

They eventually landed on outcast island, luckily there was no-one around.

"So," wondered Tuffnut "How do we find a wizard in this place?"

"I say we follow the smell of fresh baked cookies." stated Lilly

"You think that will lead us to the wizard?" wondered Hiccup

"No." Lilly stated "I just want some cookies. I haven't had sugar in a long time."

She jumped off Toothless and wandered into the forest. soon, Snotlout, Hiccup, and Astrid appeared behind her.

"Where's everyone else?" Lilly wondered

"They went in the opposite direction." Explained Astrid

Lilly nodded and they followed the smell of cookies. Eventually they got to where the smell stopped. But there were no cookies, just a large, bubbling, cauldron.

"This isn't cookies!" cried Lilly "What's this!?"

"Well, I think we found the wizard." stated Snotlout

"Yeah." nodded Lilly "I guess, I can have cookies when I get home."

"That makes sense."

they all spun around to see a man with greying black hair and hazel eyes, in a black cloak.

"Are you the wizard?" asked Astrid

"Yes," stated the wizard "I also know why you are here."

"So, you'll send me home!?" Cried Lilly

"Once you complete a task." The wizard smiled

"Oh," Lilly's face fell "Well, don't make it too hard. Because I'm not very good being terribly brave."

"Don't worry." stated the wizard. "All you have to do, is admit the one thing you want most. Then, when you drink the potion it will send you back to the exact time you left."

"Um, House of Hades?" Tried Lilly

"No." frowned the wizard "I will let you think about it."

With that, he glided away. Lilly thought and thought but couldn't think of anything she wanted more than House of Hades. Then it struck her.

"I know!" she cried "I want to meet Josh Hutcherson!"

She grabbed the cup off the ground and took a sip of the potion, but nothing happened.

"Seriously!" cried Lilly "that's not it? Uh, I don't know. I want a tardis?"

"Future people have weird wishes." stated Snotlout

Lilly glared at him and it suddenly hit her. She knew what she wanted. She ran up to Hiccup and kissed him, full on the lips.

"I know what I want!" she cried, once they broke apart "Hiccup, I want you."

She hugged him, laughing.

"Really?" He wondered "I thought, you hated me. You kept avoiding me."

"That's only because I knew I couldn't have you!" She cried

She kissed him again, but when she opened her eyes everything was already dissolving. The magic inside her was already working.

"Well, in that case, I want you too, Lilly." Smiled Hiccup

Lilly laughed and grabbed his hand just before everything dissolved.

* * *

Lilly found herself laying on the ground, next to the board-walk. there was no truck, no chair, no creepy old lady. But, aside from that, everything seemed to be exactly the way it was before. She pushed herself up, and dusted off, looking around for her mom and sister. She ran up to them and they seemed completely oblivious that she had been gone for about a week or so. Or maybe something more like a billion years.

"You ready to go?" asked her mom

Lilly nodded.

"I'm ready to go on with my life."

and she meant it.

With that, she followed her sister and mother back to the car, wishing she had just had a little more time.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, and please review your OC, or just what you thought. A round of applause for anyone who recognized my Percy JAckson, Doctor Who, and Harry Potter (though that one was kind of obvious) references. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This was fun to write. This is for Berk's warrior. I'm just going to say ahead of time, I'm sorry if i completely ruin someone's character. But, I don't know them as well as you. Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

seven year old Luna woke up to the smell of smoke. That was never a good sign. She jumped out of her bed and crept towards the window. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Thick, dark smoke covered the air and bright fire lit up the sky. She stared at it, in amazement and horror.

"Luna!"

She spun around at the sound of her father's voice.

"Luna," stated her father "I need you to get out of here, fast."

Her mother came around the corner as Luna glanced back at the window, in wonder.

"Why?" She asked

Luna's parents knew she knew why. She was a smart girl. She just wanted to help. But, to them at least, she was too young.

"just go." stated her mother "Take this."

She handed her daughter a necklace with an emerald in the center.

"Everything will be okay." She stated "just run and don't look back, we'll meet up with you soon."

Luna nodded and grabbed a bag her father handed her. It was a little heavy for the seven year old, but she was strong, she could manage.

"This should help you." stated her father "Now go. Don't worry, we'll see you again. Everything will be okay."

But it wouldn't. Nothing would be okay. Never again. Luna ran until she reached the edge of the island. She watched as everyone tried to put out the fire. She watched until her eyelids grew heavy and she fell asleep.

She woke up to find herself still alone, and even though the fire was out, she could still smell the smoke. Luna headed back to the village, confused as why her parents hadn't joined her as they had promised.

As she wandered through the village, people kept giving her sympathetic looks.

"Hey, Luna."

Luna spun around to see a villager standing above her with a worried expression on his face and his mouth set in a straight line.

"Luna, this may be hard to comprehend," stated the villager "But, your parents didn't make it out of the fire."

Luna did have a hard time comprehending this. But when it finally got through her head she gave a pained sob and ran towards the forest. She was careful to stay away from the burnt trees, but she could still smell the smoke. And whether it was her memories or the smoke burning her eyes, she couldn't tell. But the smell made her even more sad.

She heard people searching for her, but she didn't care. When they finally quit trying to find her, she let herself drown in her memories. She cried until her eyes hurt and eventually drifted off to sleep, despite the fact that she had just woken up.

When she woke up again, the only light out were the stars and a few lonely fires from inside the few houses thats occupants were still awake. She sneaked through the village until she reached the docks. She didn't want to stay here any more. She had nothing left. That would be the last time she saw that island.

* * *

Luna's eyes snapped open as she woke up, staring at the ceiling of the makeshift shelter she was staying in. Ever sense she had left her home, she had been moving from island to island, never staying in one place for too long.

For seven years, she had been doing this. She was fourteen now and had memorized every word in the books her parents had left her. She knew which herbs she could eat, and which animals were friendly, and which were Shoved herself out from under her blankets and sat in front of the basket containing her food, wondering where to go next, when it happened.

* * *

The teens rode over the forest, the trees brushing billowing below them. Snotlout, as usual, was trying to show off.

"Um, Snotlout," stated Hiccup as his cousin tried to stand up on his dragon "That's probably not the best idea-"

Too late. Snotlout, who was trying to stand up on Hookfang, promptly fell off. He had a rather hard landing, but luckily he landed right next to someone. Unluckily, she did not look like she wanted to help him.

She had shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. She wore knee length brown leather skirt and a light yellow long sleeved shirt. Around her neck was a necklace with an emerald in the middle.

Her surprised expression quickly turned to a glare.

"Who are you?" She snarled

"I'm Snotlout." He grinned, despite the pain of falling from the sky

"Well get out of my house!" She screamed

Snotlout looked around the small makeshift house.

"This is your house?" He stated in disbelief "But it's so small!"

"Not all of us are lucky enough to have a place to stay!" she snapped

"I haven't seen you here before." Snotlout stated

"I only got here a few days ago." She stated

One of the walls of the house was suddenly ripped off and there stood the rest of the teens and their dragons, and Barf and Belch, with the wall in their mouths.

"Hey!" cried the girl "Not cool! Do you always go around destroying people's houses!?"

"Sorry," Hiccup smiled apologetically "We didn't know anyone was living here."

"It's fine" She mumbled under her breath

"I'm Hiccup, by the way." He smiled "That's Astrid, Fishleggs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut. You seem to have already have met my dear cousin, Snotlout."

Snotlout glared at him as Hiccup gave them a dry smile.

"I'm Luna." She stated

"How did you end up here?" asked Hiccup

Luna took a deep breath and told them the whole story. When she was finished the teens all stared at her with open mouths.

"that's so sad!" cried Fishleggs

He ran over and crushed her in a hug that she had to squirm out of.

"Well," Stated Hiccup "You could stay here, if you want."

"Really?" Smiled Luna "thank you!"

"Yeah!" cried Snotlout "You could stay in my house!"

"Um, no." She stated "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, n-"

"Please stop!" cried Astrid, suddenly

She shrugged and jumped on the back of Toothless as they flew back to Berk. Stoick was very, sort of, not really understanding. He didn't want to let her stay after the Heather incident, but the teens convinced him they'd keep a very close eye on her. Luna was not the happiest about this, but she could deal.

Over the next week or so she became close friends with the teens, but she still didn't have her own dragon. Which she was fine with, she heard that a dragon started the fire that killed her parents.

She was wandering around in the forest, by herself, when she heard something crunch behind her. She spun around, but there was nothing there.

"Okay," She called, figuring it was one of the twins trying to scare her "you can come out now!"

Nothing.

"guys!" She called out "You can't scare me! Just come out! Ruff? Whatever."

She turned around to come face to face with a rather large, bearded man, who smelled like dirt, rotten eggs, and whiskey.

"EW." She stated, wrinkling her nose "Who are you?"

'I'm Berk's worst enemy," He stated "The dangerous, the feared, the all powerful, Alvin the treacherous."

"Alvin?" She stated in disbelief "You do know adding Treacherous at the end doesn't make it any more terrifying."

He growled and Luna felt something connect with her head and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Luna woke up, dazed, in a musty old dungeon.

"What the?" Luna wondered

A man barged in, grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down the hall. She stumbled into a large, open room where Alvin was standing.

"What do you want with me?" Luna snarled

"Don't worry," smirked Alvin "you're just the bait."

"So, you're not going to kill me?" Luna stated

Alvin nodded slightly.

"Okay," Smiled Luna "So, I can be annoying then. _i asked for one ice cube, she gave me two ice cubes, i asked for two ice cubes, she gave me three ice cubes, I asked for three ice cubes, she gave me four ice cubes..." _

She went on singing this song until she got to twenty, when Alvin got fed up and shoved her down where she hit here head and blacked out again.

Her last thought was '_really?' _

* * *

Meanwhile, the teens couldn't figure out why Luna hadn't come back yet. She always went into the forest on her own, but she was usually back by now.

"Guys!" Yelled Hiccup, running into the academy "Look what I just got! It's from Alvin!"

The teens looked it over.

"This is terrible!" yelled Fishleggs "He's got Luna! What are we going to do!? He's going to hurt her! Maybe, maybe even-"

"Shut up dude!" yelled Tuffnut

"We have to go help her." stated Hiccup

"That's what he wants us to do." cried Astrid

"We don't really have any other choice." sighed Hiccup

So the teens jumped on their dragons, heading towards outcast island.

* * *

Luna woke up on the cold, hard floor of an arena, which was surrounded by yelling outcasts. She stared at the ceiling, confused. She cautiously stood up, careful of her injured head.

"What's this?" She yelled up at Alvin

"I've decided you're no good alive." he stated "They'll be on their way. They wont know you're dead. Let's see how good you are against a Monsterous Nightmare!"

Slowly, the door opened to reveal a monsterous nightmare.

"What?" She yelled "You too scared to fight me yourself?"

"Trust me," Alvin smirked "This is the better way."

Luna stared at the nightmare. It didn't move. Maybe if she could just get it to stay until the teens got here. BOOM! Nope. Alvin had banged his fist against the wall, causing the dragon to panic. Luna dodged as the dragon jumped towards her. She went like this for a bit, dodging the dragon's blows. A thought suddenly hit her. Maybe She could tame it. She stopped and spun arund, facing the dragon. The nightmare was obviously not expecting this, he barely managed to stop.

He stared at her as if to say _'Why aren't you running terrified?' _

"It's okay." She smiled, reaching out her hand "I'm not going to hurt you...Unless you hurt me, then I will in defense...I'm going to shut up now."

She ran her hand over the dragon's scales. She quickly jumped onto his head and urged him to fly towards the bars that separated them from the outcasts. She smiled sweetly at Alvin before the dragon ripped the bar out of its post and flew away.

"You're right!" She yelled over her shoulder "This is the better way!"

As she flew back towards Berk, she ran into the teens.

"Luna!" cried Hiccup "you're okay!"

"Yeah." She smiled

"What happened?" asked Astrid

"I'll tell you well we go home," grinned Luna "shall we?"

* * *

**So, what did you think? Good? Bad? meh? plz review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Who saw the httyd 2 trailer? I keep watching it on youtube. I think I've watched it at least seven times. haha! It's just so epic! I can't wait! ;)  
**

**Also, I want to apologize if I don't get to your character for a while, I already have a bit of a list. I also want to ask for you to check out my mericcup story. it's called Protected, I just started the sequal, Saved. Yes, my titles are very random. I also have my httyd story, dragon tooth, that I haven't updated in a while but I'll probably update it soon**

**Anyways, this story is for Lol muffins. It sort of follows the movie, but I didn't want to make it too long so I just glaze over most stuff and i changed some of the dialog. Enjoy.**

* * *

North watched from her window as another house exploded. It was really hard to sleep when dragons were blowing everything up every night. She closed the window and wrapped herself in blankets, covering her head with her pillow. For a moment she thought it had worked, then she heard the blood chilling roar of a dragon and a loud yell. She groaned and peeked out the window again. She watched as Stoick fought off a monsterous nightmare and some deadly nadders took a few sheep. _yippee__. _North wondered who could've started this when she saw Stoick yelling at Hiccup. _typical. _

She raised her eyebrows at him as he walked by and he mouthed he'd tell her later.

'_You're crazy.' _she mouthed back.

He rolled his eyes and she smiled, closing the windows again.

North had curly red hair, green eyes, and pale freckled skin. She wore a dark blue tunic and brown legging and white boots.

She snuggled back into her bed and fell asleep quickly, the dragon attacks almost done for the night.

* * *

When she woke up the next morning she headed out to Hiccup's house, planning on demanding an explanation.

Her and Hiccup had been friends sense she was taken in by the Hairy Hooligans after she was abandoned by her real parents. Both kind of the odd man out, they became friends quickly, and seemed to understand each other.

But when she got there, Stoick told her Hiccup had left this morning. Slightly upset that he hadn't waited for her, she decided to go look for him. But she couldn't find him anywhere. She asked Gobber but he didn't know either.

"But, I'm going to be the teacher for training our next generation of vikings!" He cried

"Good for you." She stated, a little worried where this was going "Um, I'm going to keep looking."

"Wait, are you going to come?" He asked

"Probably not." She admitted "I wouldn't be any good at it."

"Oh come on!" He cried "Maybe not now, but by the end you'll be perfectly good at it. Besides, you don't want to make Hiccup suffer alone."

"Hiccup's going?" She asked in disbelief

"Yes," He stated "I think Stoick is making him go. So, are you going to come?"

She made a face. She really didn't want to, but if Hiccup was going she really couldn't let him suffer alone. Plus, she'd have nothing to do well he was in class.

"Fine." She groaned

"Alright!" Cried Gobber "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." She mumbled, heading off.

* * *

The next day she met up with Hiccup as they headed towards training.

Where were you yesterday?" she asked "You owe me an explanation."

So he told her, in a hushed voice, about shooting down a night fury and being chased by the monsterous nightmare and finding the night fury again yesterday.

"Then what?" North asked when he faltered

"I-I" He lowered his voice so that North could barely hear him "I cut it free."

"What!" She cried but when he gave her a panicked look she lowered her voice "Why?"

"I don't know." He mumbled "He seemed scared."

"It's a dragon!" she cried "Hiccup, you shot down a night fury, and then decided to let it go?"

"I know, I know," he stated "I'm an idiot."

"No." North stated "That's not what I was going to say. i was just wondering why."

"I told you why." He stated

"but-"

"later." He whispered

They entered the arena where the other teens were already waiting. They started the training being chased around by a Gronkle that was spitting fire at them. yep. that's how she loved to start her day. _fun. _It ended when the Gronkle almost ate Hiccup and Gobber had to throw it back into its cage.

"Remember." Stated Gobber "A dragon will kill on sight."

"Got it." mumbled North

She noticed Hiccup slipping through the door and quickly followed him.

"Hey." She stated, catching up to him "Where are you going?"

"I was just wondering why the night fury didn't kill me." He stated

"You couldn't wonder that well waiting for me?" She wondered

"I just want to go to the forest." He stated

She nodded and followed him to where she suspected he'd met the night fury before. they wandered through the forest some more until they came across a cove. Inside was a large black dragon

"Is that it?" North gasped

Hiccup nodded and took out his notebook. The next day they came back with a fish.

"I really don't think this will work." North stated as they looked around for the dragon

"I have to try." stated Hiccup

"well, technically, you don't have to..." North reasoned

Hiccup gave a look that said '_really?'_ and she shrugged. The two friends spun around as a large black beast landed behind them. They stared at it for a moment until North nudged him and Hiccup tentatively handed the dragon he fish. He sniffed it for a moment and hiccup just had time to wonder why it had no teeth before the teeth reappeared and he ate the fish.

The dragon started sniffing Hiccup, probably looking for more fish, until he'd been cornered by a rock. North was starting to worry about her friend being eaten when the dragon spit out half a fish on his lap.

"Ew!" She cried, giggling slightly, as he took a bite completely forgetting that there was a giant dragon sitting right there.

The dragon's ears perked up and he wandered over to her. She had a small moment of panic when the dragon regurgitated the other half.

"Oh," She mumbled "thanks..."

She heard Hiccup snickering from the rock and she sent him a glare that he completely ignored.

"Um thanks...dragon." She stated "but I'm full, I had regurgitated fish for breakfast."

The dragon perked his ears up and North groaned.

"Fine, fine." she mumbled and took a bite of the fish.

She spent the rest of the day watching Hiccup try and touch the dragon. He looked rather silly inching towards the beast then jumping away when he looked at him. But she had to admit it was pretty cool when he finally succeeded in touching the great beast.

Over the next few days they would go to training and they would use what they had learned from Toothless (That's what hiccup had decided to call him, even though North argued greatly) and then go to visit the great dragon. But things changed when Hiccup was chosen to kill the nightmare.

"We're leaving." He decided, walking into the clearing "Us three are taking a little vacation, forever."

There was a sharp noise and the two friends jumped. Astrid sat on the rock, sharpening her axe, and North wondered how they hadn't seen her earlier.

"So this is where you disappear to everyday." Astrid stated

She went on questioning him and he motioned for North to find Toothless. Except, North didn't know what that meant.

'_what?'_ she mouthed

'_find Toothless."_ Hiccup mouthed

_'find tootles?'_ mouthed North

'_yes!'_ mouthed Hiccup

_'who's Tootles?'_ she mouthed '_oh! Toothless! On_ it!'

"What are you doing?" Asked Astrid

"Nothing!" Cried North "Now, I am going to go find tootles."

"The two other teens gave her a strange look as she left to find Toothless.

"Hey Toothless." She smiled "Lets go for a fly, okay?"

He purred contently but that turned to a growl when he saw Astrid.

"No, no." North soothed "It's okay, Toothless, Hiccup's okay. Lets go for a fly. NO Toothless!"

She watched, horrified, as Toothless ran towards Hiccup. Astrid shoved Hiccup to the ground and when she tried to attack Toothless, Hiccup shoved her down.

"Wait!" North could hear Hiccup say "You're just scared him!"

"I scared him!" Cried Astrid

"Um, Toothless, Astrid. Astrid, Toothless."

Toothless growled and Astrid gave them a last look before running off.

"And We're dead." Stated Hiccup

He jumped on Toothless's back and they flew after Astrid.

"Without even a goodbye." mumbled North, and she headed back towards the village

* * *

the next day she headed towards the arena, seeing as they had not left, and was there just in time to see Hiccup walk in.

She raised her eyebrows and he mouthed '_later'_ to her. She pursed her lips and watched as he tried to get the dragon to listen to him. But then Hiccup threw his helmet aside and Stoick banged his hammer on the arena and then all hell broke out.

She screamed his name as the dragon chased him around the arena. The nightmare had him trapped under his claws and North was just thinking this was the end for Hiccup when there was a loud noise and Toothless broke through the arena.

Once the nightmare had been taken care of, the vikings started to attack Toothless, despite Hiccup and North's yells. North ran down and she could hear Stoick and Hiccup yelling at each other. Eventually Stoick stormed out and walked pass North without even giving her a second glance. She watched him for a moment before she ran inside.

"Hiccup!" She cried "Are you okay?"

He glanced up from where he was sitting on the floor and nodded, burying his head in his knees. North sat down next to him, rubbing his back, soothingly.

"I was stupid." He mumbled after a couple seconds of silence

"That's not true." Sighed North

"If I had just not bothered trying to find Toothless we wouldn't be here." He stated "We could be wandering through town, after Astrid killed the nightmare, making jabs at each other."

"Hiccup," Stated North "What you did with Toothless was amazing! You did something no-one has ever done before! You trained a dragon. That beast will do anything for you."

"And I'll do anything for him." Finished Hiccup "We have to stop them! They're going to make Toothless take them to the nest!"

"How do you know he knows where it is?" Asked North

"Because he took me there." stated Hiccup

"What! When?" Wondered Norht

"Last night." Explained Hiccup "When I went on that flight with Astrid."

"You went on a flight with Astrid?" Wondered North

Why did she feel so upset?

"Yeah," Nodded Hiccup, grinning like an idiot.

North felt a pool of loathing building up in her stomach. But she pushed it aside.

"Let's go help Toothless." She stated

* * *

The two friends were soon joined with the other teens and they headed off to save Toothless. The whole fight was kind of hazy to North. And though she knew she'd never forget it, she had a hard time focusing on one part.

But she remembered after the fight well. She remembered a horrified feeling in her stomach seeing Hiccup falling to his supposed death and the wave of relief, hearing he was alive. But she didn't feel secure until he actually woke up.

But her good mood didn't last long. Of course, the first thing that happens when he wakes up, is Astrid kisses him. She wanted to feel happy for her friend. He was alive, he'd finally gotten the girl of his dreams. But she couldn't. Not well he was lip locked with someone else.

She quickly ran inside her house, slamming the door behind her, and breaking down in tears. Astrid had never liked her. If Hiccup started to date her, who knew how lonf=g until she was alone. Also, though she didn't want to admit it, she might be in love with him.

"North." there was a loud knock on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Go away!" She yelled

"Are you okay?" Hiccup asked, through the door

"I'm fine!" She yelled "Just go away."

"North." He begged "Please let me in, I just want to make sure you're okay."

"Hiccup!" She yelled "Just! Leave! Me! Alone!"

"No!" He yelled "You never yell at me like that! I'm not leaving until I make sure you're okay! Now open this door or I'll have Toothless break it down! Please, please, let me in."

North wiped her eyes on her sleeve and pulled the door open. suddenly Hiccup's arms were clutched around her in a protective hug.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"You!" She stated "You're wrong."

"What?" He wondered

"How could you do this?" Suddenly everything North was feeling poured out of her "I've always been there for you. Who helped you whenever you were teased? Me! Who stood by your side all these years? Me! Who helped you train Toothless? Me! Who comforted you after your fighting match with your father? Me! And Who waited, each hour making her more nervous, for you to wake up? Me! But who gets you? Astrid! That's who! I've helped you ever sense we were small and now you've just cast me aside! You've got your eyes all over Astrid but you never notice how much I care for you! How much I love you!"

They stared at each other in shock. North suddenly got a terrible feeling in her stomach. Did she just tell him that?

"Y-you mean all that?" Asked Hiccup

"N-yes." She stated "I mean that."

She was worried that he would be upset with her for feeling this way but what he did surprised her. He pulled her closed and pushed his lips to hers.

"You're right, you know." He stated, once he pulled back "You were always there for me, and just because Astrid kissed me a couple times doesn't mean anything. North, I've always liked you, but I was too scared to tell you. I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"You're crazy." She laughed

and with that, she pulled him into another kiss.

* * *

**yes, it was very, very, long. But sense it followed the movie i wanted to be able to add it all in, so that's probably why. plz review :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes! finally a weeping angels one! This one's for my friend who doesn't have a fanfiction account, but i said I'd do a one-shot for her. So, here it is. It's kind of like a sequel to the first one-shot, because it has Lilly in it and it talks about what happened then. But, it's not about Lilly it's about Annabelle. I just needed a best friend, and sense we really are best friends, i decided to use Lilly. Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

Annabelle wandered cautiously through the house. It was old, and dusty, and looked like it was about to fall apart.

"Lilly," Annabelle wondered "Is it just me, or did that angel just move?"

"It's just you." Stated Lilly, though she looked a little uncertain.

Annabelle had long, wavy, blond hair and blue eyes. Lilly had shoulder length white hair that covered her right eye, which were bright blue.

The two best friends had wandered across this house and had decided to explore when Lilly claimed it 'felt magical' whatever that meant. Lilly's eyes kept darting around as if she was looking for something. Ever sense she'd come back from that boardwalk a couple weeks ago she'd seemed different. She was the same crazy, weird Lilly, but she never talked about guys. Which was very odd, she used to love talking about guys. Whenever she did talk about guys, she looked ashamed, as if she'd done something terrible.

Annabelle had finally gotten her friend to talk just a couple days ago and She told her how she'd time-traveled and met a bunch of teenage vikings who rode dragons and fallen in love with one of them. Of course Annabelle didn't believe her but after a long talk, she decided to pretend she believed her. She was really starting to worry.

"I'm going to go back downstairs." stated Lilly "I think I saw a basement."

"Okay." Sighed Annabelle "I'll meet you down there in a second."

She hoped her friend would wait for her, but she just bounded off. Annabelle sighed and looked around the room. It was covered in dust and the wallpaper was peeling off. The only thing in the room was an old table that looked like one touch would make it fall apart.

She glanced at the wallpaper and could've sworn she saw something red underneath. So, slowly, she peeled the paper away to reveal the words 'DON'T BLINK' in large red letters. She stared at it in surprise. What did that mean? She turned around to come face to face with an angel statue.

The let out a small cry and stared at it. But then she made a terrible mistake, she blinked. Faster than lightning the angel's cold hand was suddenly around her wrist and she landed with a thud on a dusty floor. She looked up in surprise to see two blond teenagers, a boy and a girl, that looked like they could be siblings.

"Are you from the future too?" asked the boy

"What?" She wondered

"About a month ago a girl fell into the arena." explained the girl "She said she was from the future. Then we found a way to send her back but our friend fell in love with her and now he's going crazy trying to find her."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Annabelle asked

"What?" Wondered the boy

"Did Lilly put you up to this?" She asked "Is she hiding somewhere? Lilly! This isn't working! I still don't believe your insane story!"

"I don't get it." the girl whispered to the boy "Um, no, she didn't put us up to this."

"You're sure?" stated Annabelle "You're not just saying that?"

the teens shook their heads.

"I'm Ruffnut, that's Tuffnut." smiled the girl

"I'm Annabelle." Sighed Annabelle "you two are siblings, right?"

"Yeah." Rufftnut "Unfortunately"

"So," asked Tuffnut "are you from the future?"

"Yes," Sighed Annabelle "I suppose I am. I'm in viking times, am I right?"

"Yeah!" Cried Ruffnut "Come on, lets go introduce you to the others! Hiccup's going to freak out!"

The two siblings dragged her off, pointing out random things to her as they went by.

"That's where we met Heather." Tuffnut pointed towards a small land mark in the distance

"And that's where the Outcasts attacked us." Ruffnut pointed towards the docks

"Hey Mulch!" waved Tuffnut "Hey, Bucket! He's really stupid."

"and there's where Mildew got hit by lightning!" Ruffnut pointed towards a hill.

"What?" Wondered Annabelle

"There!" Cried Ruffnut

They directed Annabelle into a forge looking area where four other teens were talking.

"Hey guys!" Cried Tuffnut "This is Annabelle, she's from the future!"

The rest of the teens all stared at them.

"Why aren't they doing anything?" Wondered Ruffnut

"You're kidding, right?" asked a large dark haired boy "we have to figure out how to send her back too?"

"Well," stated Annabelle "I would appreciate that."

"Let me guess," He stated "You came here from a magic chair, too."

"No!" Cried Annabelle

so she told them how she got here.

"Whoa!" cried a fat, blond, boy "Than what?"

"Um," stated Annabelle "I met Ruffnut and Tuffnut and ended up here."

"Well," stated a blond girl "I'm Ast-"

"Astrid, Hiccup, snotlout, and Fishlegs." Annabelle pointed to each of them in turn "No, wait, you're fishlegs, and you're Snotlout. Yeah!"

"H-how did you know that?" Asked Astrid

"Am I right?" asked Annabelle

"Yes." Stated Astrid, carefully

"Cool!" Annabelle cried

"But, how did you know?" Asked Astrid

"Lilly told me." Stated Annabelle

"You know Lilly?" Asked Hiccup

"Yeah." Smiled Anabelle "She's my best friend. She has started to act kind of different, so I finally got her to tell me why and she told me all about you guys. But I didn't believe her. I mean, time-travel is impossible. At least, I thought it was."

"Well," Stated Fishlegs "I think we better find that wizard."

"Like Harry Potter?" Cried Annabelle

"Does everyone from the future know Harry Potter?" ASked Astrid

"Almost everyone." Stated Annabelle "It's pretty huge. Lilly and I are obsessed with it."

"Okay." Stated Hiccup "Well, let's go."

"Do you guys really ride dragons?" Asked Annabelle

"Yeah!" smiled Hiccup

Annabelle opened her mouth to ask if she could ride on the back of his dragon but then closed it again. It just seemed wrong to ride with him, sense her best friend was in love with the guy. So, she turned towards Astrid.

"Um," Annabelle stated "Could I ride with you, sense I don't have a dragon."

"You can ride with me!" cried Snotlout

"That's okay." Stated Annabelle "I'll just go with Astrid." She added on in a whisper "The rest of you are weird."

_'Except maybe Hiccup' _She thought '_But I can't ride with him.'_

* * *

Lilly looked through the basement. She knows she said she was ready to move on with her life, but she wasn't. She hated herself for falling in love with the viking. For falling in love with his beautiful eyes, and cute smile, and sweet laugh, and- okay! she had to stop!

She opened a drawer to find a letter labeled to her. She figured it must be another Lilly, but her curiosity won out and she opened the letter. It read:

_Dear Lilly,_

_I believe you. I met them. They really are very nice. I understand how you fell for Hiccup, but don't worry, I kept my distance. I know for you it's only been a couple minutes, but for me it's been years and years. I miss you. I just wanted to tell you that. I wanted you to know you're still my best friend. I didn't ditch you, I would never. I found a young boy named Darren, we're very happy together and I wanted to tell you not to worry. I'm perfectly happy here. I know you'll think this for someone else, I know you'll think this is some sort of cruel trick, but it's not. This is for you, Lilly Juliet White, I have some pictures to prove it._

Lilly looked inside the envelope , her heart pounding, and a few pictures were in there. There was one of her, one of Annabelle, one of her and the viking teens, one of her with a strange boy she suspected was Darren, and one of Hiccup. Lilly stared at the pictures_._ She wanted to believe this was all a trick, but she couldn't. If it was for someone else, how could they know her full name? If it was a trick, how could Annabelle know what Hiccup and the teens looked like?

"Annabelle!" She yelled, running up the stairs

She'd already lost her love, she wasn't going to lose her best friend as well. But when she got there, she couldn't see Annabelle anywhere. What she could see was writing on the wall and an angel statue.

She let out a small cry and ran down the stairs, out the door, and down the street, until the house was a dot in the distance. She stuffed the letter in her pocket. She had been too late.

* * *

Annabelle watched the world bellow her zoomed by. This was pretty cool. But Annabelle wasn't thinking about how amazing this all was, she just wanted to go home.

They landed on an island that looked like happiness was illegal.

"What's up with his place?" Wondered Annabelle

"This is where the wizard was last time." Explained Hiccup

"Nice place." Annabelle rolled her eyes

"Last time." Explained Snotlout "We followed the smell of cookies."

"I don't smell any cookies." Stated Annabelle

"He probably left." Stated Fishlegs "I mean, how long could he really stay here?"

"That's true." Nodded Astrid

But they wandered through the forest anyways.

"Maybe he knows." Stated Annabelle

Hiccup was about to warn her to be careful, but she went straight ahead. There was a young boy wandering aimlessly through the forest. He had longish light brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hey." Smiled Annabelle, coming up to him "I was told there was a wizard here? Do you happen to know where he is? I kind of need to see him."

"Um, I think he just left." Stated the boy "Sorry."

"It's fine." Grumbled Annabelle "Do you happen to know where he went?"

"I think he headed towards the Berserk island." Stated the boy

"okay, thanks." smiled Annabelle "I just don't know where that is."

"Well I can show you." Smiled the boy

"Okay." Smiled Annabelle "I'm Annabelle, by the way."

"I'm Darren." smiled the boy, leading her towards a boat.

* * *

"Where's she going?" Wondered Snotlout

The teens watched as Annabelle walked off with the random Outcast boy. They wandered onto a boat and started to set sail.

"Hey!" Cried Fishlegs "She's ditching us."

"Well, then." sighed Astrid "Let's follow her."

The teens jumped onto their dragons, landing on the boat. The boy looked rather surprised and Annabelle flushed.

"Oh, sorry guys." She apologized "This is Darren, he's showing us where the wizard is. Um, Darren, is it okay if they come?"

"Um, sure." Stated Darren

It took awhile by boat but eventually they made it to Berserk island.

"Oh," Stated Annabelle "Now I smell the cookies!"

So they followed the smell until they reached the pot.

"I hate that pot." Mumbled Hiccup

"Well I love it!" Snapped Annabelle "What do I do now?"

"You're supposed to drink it then admit what you want most." Explained Astrid

"Unless," Stated A voice from behind them "You come here by angel."

They all spun around to see the wizard.

"What does that mean?" Wondered Annabelle

"The weeping angels brought you here." Explained the wizard "That's different than someone just messing with time. A time-machine can be fixed easily. Weeping angels are different. It's how they kill their victims. They send you back in time so that in your own time, you're dead."

"That's sick!" Cried Annabelle "So, there's no way for me to get home?"

"No," Stated the wizard

Annabelle huffed.

"I just need to do something." Annabelle stated "Does anyone have paper and pencil?"

* * *

Annabelle spent the next couple days writing a letter to Lilly. It took a couple days to get to the mainland, but eventually they reached it.

"Why are we here again?" Wondered Astrid

"So I can explain everything to Lilly." Explained Annabelle

"How are you planning to do that?" Asked Fishlegs

"With this letter I've been writing." Stated Annabelle, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Yeah," Stated Fishlegs "But how?"

"I'll just leave it where I'll know she'll find it in the future." Stated Annabelle

They stopped in front of a large mansion. It looked just like the one Annabelle had been in before the angels came, except not as old.

She was about to walk in when Darren stopped her.

"Wait," He whispered "There's someone in there."

Annabelle mentally smacked herself. Of course there was someone in there. Someone had to live there at some point. Honestly, she was impressed it had survived for so long.

They waited until the family left before slipping into the house. Annabelle ran into the basement where she remembered Lilly had gone into earlier. She opened a drawer and threw everything out, before placing the letter in.

"Aren't you worried they'll find it and move it?" Wondered Hiccup

"Well, yes." Admitted Annabelle "But how do I stop them from opening it?"

"I got it." Stated Darren

He played with the drawer for a minute before he sat up, satisfied.

"There." He smiled "That should keep it closed."

Annabelle pulled on it but it didn't budge.

"Awesome." She nodded, hoping it would be loose by the time Lilly got it

"They're coming back!" Cried Ruffnut, running around the corner

"Let's go!" Cried Annabelle "Out the back door!"

So they all scampered out the back door and into the boat.

"Are you okay?" Asked Darren

"Yeah." Smiled Annabelle "I can stay here and be perfectly happy."

* * *

**Aw! Annabelle didn't get to go back. I'm so mean. In case you're wondering, Annabelle told Darren about her being from the future well they were heading to the mainland. Anyway, plz review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aahhh! This is the longest chapter I've written so far! At least on this story. **

**I hope you all had a very mericcup christmas, and have a very jackunzel new year. lol. ;)I know this isn't a ROTBTD crossover, but my friend came up with these and I thought they were hilarious. I don't know about you guys, but I'm a hardcore mericcup and jackunzel fan.**

**Anyway, enjoy! :)**

* * *

Valerie peeked through the crack in her door. She couldn't see her father, but the outcast guards were still wandering. She shoved the door open and cautiously walked out. The guards all sent her cold looks, but she ignored them. She was used to it. But that didn't mean it made her feel any better.

She walked through the village with her head down. She only looked up when the village was a dot behind her. She wandered through the empty land, aimlessly. It was lonely, but it was better than being stuck in her room, or wandering around the village. She hated that horrible place.

Valerie had black, braided hair and green eyes. She wore a purple tunic, white fur vest and boots.

She stayed out there until it was dark out. She figured she better get back soon, her dad would be mad if she stayed out for too long. Not that he actually cared. he just wanted a reason to yell and beat her.

She was hoping to slip in without seeing her father, but of course that couldn't happen. No, her life had to be miserable. Fortunately, he didn't pay her any attention. He was too busy yelling at Savage.

"How could this happen?" He yelled "How could he slip through our fingers again!?"

Valerie started to slip by, hoping he wouldn't notice her. but then something he said made her stop.

"How is it we're being made a fool of by a fourteen year old!" He yelled

Valerie hid behind a pillar, wanting to know what they were talking about. Even though she knew it would be really bad if he caught her.

"Well, Alvin, he does have a Night Fury." reasoned Savage

Alvin swore loudly with some very colorful language.

"I don't care!" He yelled "It still shouldn't be this hard to fight one fourteen year old boy who's supposed to be weaker than my pathetic daughter!"

Valerie clenched her fists, but kept silent. She couldn't get caught. No matter what.

"But-" Savage started but Alvin cut him off

"I'll deal with this in the morning!" He yelled

And with that he stormed off. Valerie waited until the outcasts footsteps were barely audible before slipping out of her hiding place. She ran over to the papers on the table. There weren't very many but she grabbed the few that were there and silently ran off.

She ran down to the docks and jumped into a small boat. She was going to find this boy and bring him back to her father. She was going to prove she wasn't pathetic, she wasn't worthless.

* * *

Valerie could see an island in the distance. She had studied the papers until she knew them by heart. She knew what dragon he rode, where he lived, who his father was, and all the times he'd beaten her father in combat. She was glad her father wasn't here because she kept laughing at him.

She stopped her boat at a small beach, and tied it to a tree. She didn't want anyone to take her boat or discover where she was from. She walked through the forest, trying to figure out where the village could possibly be. But once she saw it, she realized that she would need a cover story.

She paced back and forth trying to think of one. She didn't want to play the lost little girl, that was payed too often. But she couldn't think of anything else. Only she didn't have much time to think.

She heard the sound of wings flapping through the air behind her and spun around to come face to face with a giant Night Fury. She stared at in wonder, she had never seen one before.

"Can I help you?"

She flinched as her head whipped around to see a young boy about her age standing next to the great beast.

"Oh, um, yes." She stated "I'm Valerie, I, uh, I was kidnapped and ran away. I ended up here. Could I please stay for a bit? Maybe?"

"Oh, sure, Valerie." He smiled "I'm Hiccup, this is Toothless."

"Is he friendly?" Valerie asked

Hiccup nodded.

"Yes," he smiled "He's very friendly. You know, as long as he likes you."

Valerie laughed and looked up at the great beast.

"Can you ride him?" She asked

"Yeah!" Smiled Hiccup, his eyes lighting up "Want to come for a ride?"

"Really?!" Cried Valerie "You'd let me!? Yes! I would love to go for a ride!"

Hiccup smiled and jumped on Toothless, pulling Valerie up behind him. Valerie gave a whoop of joy as they rode through the sky, the wind whipping through their hair. It wasn't a very long flight, unfortunately. They landed in the village in front of house slightly larger than the others.

"okay." Stated Hiccup "You wait right here, I'll be right back. I'm just going to explain this to my dad."

Valerie nodded and Hiccup wandered inside the house, with Toothless sitting outside. Valerie checked the dagger on her belt, if this was the boy her father was complaining about, she shouldn't have any problem kidnapping him. She quickly covered her dagger with her vest as Hiccup wandered back outside.

"He said you could stay." Smiled Hiccup

"Okay," Smiled Valerie "Thanks, I'll just need a place to sleep."

"You can sleep in my room." Suggested Hiccup

"Wh-what?" Valerie choked out

"What? Oh!" Hiccup realized what he'd just said and immediately turned bright red "I-I didn't mean like that! I'll sleep somewhere else!"

"Oh, okay." Nodded Valerie

She suddenly started to laugh and soon Hiccup joined in.

"Why are we laughing?" He snorted

"I don't know." Valerie giggled

When they finally calmed down Hiccup showed her around the village.

"And this is the academy" He smiled, walking into an arena

"The academy of what?" Wondered Valerie

"It's where we train dragons." Smiled Hiccup "That's Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs. Guys, this is Valerie. She's staying for a bit."

"Are you sure about that?" Asked Astrid "Shouldn't we be a bit more suspicious after Heather? She even look kind of like Heather."

Valerie opened her mouth to say she knew who Heather was, but then she thought better of it. She didn't want them to be suspicious of her, or more suspicious.

"It's not like that." Hiccup shook his head

'_It's exactly like that_' thought Valerie

"She's going to leave as soon as she rests and gets some resources." Explained Hiccup

"Yeah." Nodded Valerie

"I'm still keeping a close eye on you." Astrid stated, storming off

"Is that your girlfriend?" Asked Valerie

"Um, sort of." Admitted Hiccup "I'm not really sure. It's kind of confusing."

"Um, okay, I guess." Stated Valerie

Valerie spent that day in the academy, talking to the teens, and trying to avoid Snotlout.

That night she waited until she was sure Hiccup and Stoick had gone to sleep, then she unsheathed her dagger and wandered carefully down the stairs. She stood over Hiccup, watching him carefully.

Next to him, Toothless snorted and Valerie froze. but the great dragon seemed to be fast asleep.

'_wait one more night'_ she thought

So Valerie tip-toes back upstairs and laid back down, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

A few days later Valerie still hadn't been able to kidnap Hiccup. She was worried that she wouldn't be able to do it.

She was in the academy with the teens when Astrid flew in on Stormfly.

"Look what I just found!" Cried Astrid

She waved some papers in front of Hiccup's face.

"I was riding on Stormfly when I saw this small boat on a beach." explained Astrid "So, we went to check it out, and I found these papers! They're from outcast island! Someone here's an outcast!"

"What?!" Cried Hiccup

"And there's one person here who we don't know anything about." Stated Astrid

She turned to glare at Valerie and all the other teens stared at her. She reached towards her dagger but stopped herself just before her hand moved her vest over. She had a better idea.

"okay!" She cried "It was me! That's my boat! But I'm not an Outcast, I swear! They kidnapped me!" She started to pretend to cry "I-I'm sorry! The Outacts kidnapped me and-and, Oh! It was so painful!"

Hiccup wrapped her in a hug, and she started to sob into his shoulder. She needed real tears. She thought about when her mother died, and soon enough she really was sobbing

"I-I heard Alvin talking and thought that maybe you could help me!" She lied, still crying "So I stole those papers and that ship and came here! But I thought you wouldn't trust me! S-so, i didn't tell you! I-I'm sorry!"

"It's okay." Soothed Hiccup, rubbing her back soothingly "It's okay. We won't let Alvin hurt you."

"Th-thank you." She sniffed

She pulled back and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. Astrid was staring at her in shock, but Valerie new she still didn't believe her. What would it take to gain this girls trust?

She spent the rest of the day with the teens-save for Astrid-trying to make her feel as comfterable as possible. She felt bad about betraying them, but she needed to gain her father's trust.

that night Hiccup took her on another fly. She laughed as her hair flew behind her. She could see the stars and at one point they flew so high Valerie wondered if she could touch one of the stars. She wrapped her arms around Hiccup's waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's very pretty." She whispered in his ear

"It's amazing isn't it?" He smiled

"yes." She smiled "How'd you train him?"

"It's all about trust." He answered

"I'll remember that." She grinned

Toothless dipped and Valerie's heart jumped into her mouth. Toothless stopped just above the water and Valerie stared at her reflection. The ride stopped much too soon for her taste. But it was getting late. So Valerie said goodnight to Hiccup and wandered up to the bedroom.

She stared at the ceiling, wondering if it was worth it to try tonight. She decided it was better to do it soon before she lost her nerve. So, she wandered down the stairs but was surprised to find Hiccup was not asleep.

He was sitting at the table and smiled at her as she walked down.

"Hey." She smiled, hiding her dagger behind her back "Couldn't sleep?"

Hiccup shook his head. Valerie sat down across from him.

"Is everything alright?" Asked Valerie, and she didn't know why, but she actually cared

"I'm fine." Hiccup shrugged "I've been having a hard time sleeping lately."

Valerie suddenly had a small panic attack wondering if he'd seen her. But he didn't seem to have.

"Why?" Asked Valerie "I mean, I understand if you don't want to tell me. We haven't been friends for that long. But... Well, just know I'm here."

She started to leave but Hiccup stopped her.

"What was Alvin saying about me?" He wondered

Valerie laughed slightly at the memory.

"He was mad he was made a fool of by a fourteen year old." She smiled "It was very colorful."

"I'm just worried he's going to come find me." Hiccup admitted "I'm worried he's going to kidnap me in my sleep. I know, it's stupid, I have a night fury watching over me, but I can't help it."

"It's okay." Smiled Valerie, sitting back down, next to him "It's not stupid. It's not bad to be scared, it's impossible to not be scared, ever."

"What was it like?" Wondered Hiccup "When you were stuck there?"

"Terrible." Sighed Valerie "Most of the time he just ignored me. But when he wasn't..."

She described all the terrible things he'd done to her. All the beatings, the yelling. And the worst part was that they all were real. But maybe it would change once she proved herself to her father. Talking about all this only did two things for her. One, she wanted to carry through with her plan more. But two, she also had his need to protect Hiccup. She hated it.

"That sounds terrible." Whispered Hiccup "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Sighed Valerie "I'm going to go to sleep, see you in the morning."

"Alright," Hiccup tried for a smile "Goodnight."

* * *

Two nights later Valerie still hadn't done it and it was driving her crazy. She paced back and forth, in the dead of night.

'_It's just going to drive you insane.'_ said one part of her brain

'_You can't hurt him.'_ said the other part '_He trusts you.'_

_'you know who's trust would be great?'_ said the first part '_your fathers.'_

Valerie finally made up her mind and wandered downstairs. She grabbed a fish and lightly woke Toothless up.

"Hey, Toothless." She whispered "You want the fish? Come on."

She lead the dragon outside and closed the door as the dragon ate the fish. She threw out a few extras, just in case.

Then she clamped her hand over Hiccup's mouth and pressed her dagger to his throat. He awoke with a jolt and stared into her eyes, terrified. Valerie immediately felt guilty but she made herself stay there.

"Not a sound." She hissed, and promptly gagged him with a piece of cloth.

She tied his hands behind his back and shoved him out the door, through the forest, and into the boat. Once she was sure they were far enough away, she took the gag off.

"What are you doing?" He hissed

"I have to prove myself." Stated Valerie

"So you had to kidnap me to do that?" Wondered Hiccup

'I'm sorry." She whispered, and she meant it "But it was the only way."

"You couldn't have just asked?" Sighed Hiccup

"You wouldn't have helped me." Stated Valerie

"Yes," He cried "I would've! Because we're friends. at least, I thought we were friends."

Valerie felt her stomach twist in guilt.

"You wouldn't have." She repeated "Not once you found out who my father was."

"Who _is_ your father?" Asked Hiccup, carefully

Valerie just stared at the water passing by.

'_tell him,'_ said the practical part of her brain '_He's going to figure it out at some point anyway.'_

_'don't tell him,'_ said the other part '_not yet, don't terrify him.'_

_'I'm pretty sure he's already quite terrified.' _said the first part

"Alvin." Whispered Valerie "My father is Alvin the Treacherous."

Hiccup didn't say anything the rest of the way there.

* * *

"Who is it?!" Cried an outcast guard as the small boat floated up to shore "Valerie? What are you doi-Oh, Alvin will be very pleased."

Valerie felt like she wanted to puke.

"I'm sorry." She whispered in Hiccup's ear as she led him towards the great hall.

The moment she opened the door, Alvin's face spread into a maniacal grin.

"Well, well, well,," He smirked "Look at that, maybe you're not completely pathetic after all. You can go now, I've got it from here."

Valerie turned on her heel and tried to walk out of the room casually, but on the inside she felt like sobbing. She had done it, and her father still ignored her.

Once she was in her room, door locked, she collapsed on her bed and cried. She had just given up her first real friend to his worst enemy. She'd known how terrified he was this would happen, yet she did it anyways.

'_You were trying to prove yourself to your father.' _soothed one part of her brain

'_shut up!'_ snarled the other part '_Hiccup's better than you r father. He trusted you from the beginning.'_

Valerie wiped her eyes and sat up. She had made up her mind. Her father had ignored her even after this. It wasn't a matter of proving herself, he just flat out didn't like her. She was going to go help Hiccup.

That night she tip-toed over to the jails, jogging to Hiccup's cell. She tried to pull the door open but it didn't budge. Then one word came to her: _key._ How could she forget the key? She violently shook the door, kicking and punching it, yelling at it to open, as if it could hear her.

She suddenly noticed Hiccup was awake and staring at her through the bars.

"Hey." She stated awkwardly

"Come here to gloat?" He frowned

"No!" She cried, indignantly "I came to get you out."

"You already betrayed me once," Stated Hiccup, standing up "How can I know I can trust you-"

He was cut off as Valerie reached through the bars, grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulled him against the door, and pressed her lips to his.

"Does that help?" She wondered pulling away

"I think the guard went that way." Stated Hiccup, waving his hand to his right

Valerie quickly jogged off towards the fast asleep guard. She carefully lifted the keys from his belt and unlocked the call.

"Alright." She whispered "let's go."

The two teenagers slipped through the village and headed towards the docks. They jumped in the boat, heading out into the water.

"That was easier than I thought it would be." Grinned Valerie

Hiccup laughed and they sat in silence for a bit.

"So," Stated Hiccup, breaking the silence "about when you kissed me-"

"Oh!" Cried Valerie, cheeks burning "Sorry about that. It just sort of...happened."

"No, no," Hiccup stuttered, blushing as well "It's okay. I kind of, um, I sort of..."

He mumbled something Valerie couldn't exactly hear. But she might of heard 'i kind of enjoyed it'. That or 'I native annoyed it.' which doesn't make any sense, so she went with the first one.

"Sorry." She smirked "What was that?"

"I said." mumbled Hiccup "I said I might of kind of enjoyed that kiss."

"Oh really." Smirked Valerie "Like this?"

She leaned over and pressed her lips against his once more.

"Yeah," He smiled "like that."

She giggled and, together, they headed back towards Berk.

* * *

**So? What did you think? Review plz! :)**


End file.
